


What in the world is caviar?

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eavesdropping, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Talking, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath is rewarded for being loyal to his tag team partner.





	What in the world is caviar?

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during/after RAW. (June 12, 2017)

Their match was going to start soon, and Heath still hadn't returned from the restroom. Rhyno got a little worried, knowing that there was someone running around backstage, attacking people from behind. Although only Enzo and Cass had been the victims so far, he wanted to make sure his tag team partner was okay and started to look for him.

It didn't take long until he heard familiar voices close by. He stopped when he realized who they belonged to. Usually, he didn't do things like eavesdropping, but in this case he couldn't stop himself. So he pressed himself against the wall and listened to the two men in the corridor.

"...just between the two of us, you deserve better than _him._ So on top of the IC title shot, you can have a taste of _this."_ The Miz gestured to his face while saying that.

"Listen, I know you have some problems with Maryse at the moment. But I won't help ya to cheat on her," Heath answered.

"It's not cheating! We have an agreement: I can sleep with other men and she can have fun with other women. It spices up our marriage."

Heath furrowed his brows. "Uh, well, I'm still not interested."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Miz became impatient. _How could anyone not be interested in him?!_ "You're telling me, you're rather with _him?_ He is old and out of shape..."

"Hey, careful now!" Heath wouldn't let anyone talk about his friend like that.

"Don't you think he's also pretty egoistic? If he was really such a good friend, he could've said, _'Heath, I know how important that IC title is for you. So go and join The Miz. I can take care of myself for a while.'_ But instead he just barged in and didn't let you decide. He's pretty dominant, isn't he?"

"Maybe I like to be dominated?" Heath blurted out, then blushed when he realized what he'd just said.

Even The Miz was flustered for a moment, his face flushed. "Oh. If... if that is what you want, I can be dominant, too."

"Really?" Heath mocked him. "I think we all know Maryse is the one who wears the pants in your relationship."

The Miz's face turned even redder. "You know what? Screw you! I hope you and that cracker-eating animal will end up in pre-show hell because that's where you belong!" With that, he stormed off.

Heath winced. He wished they were on a pre-show. But they hadn't even had a match at Extreme Rules. He wanted to go back to the locker room. However, when he turned the corner, he bumped into his tag team partner.

"Rhyno?"

"I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't want to..."

"It's okay. Come, let's go." Heath put his arm around his partner and wanted to leave. But the other man didn't move.

"He's right, though. You deserve better." Rhyno didn't look at him.

"He's an asshole. Don't listen to him." Heath gave him a kiss and smiled. "Come on, we have a match."

Rhyno wasn't really convinced, but he nodded and followed him back to the locker room.

 

* * *

 

Later that night they had returned to their hotel room. Rhyno was undressing next to the bed. "Do you regret it?"

"What?"

"I know all you've ever wanted was to become Intercontinental Champion."

Heath rolled around in the bed to look at his friend. "I would never betray you. Besides, you cannot trust The Miz. Who knows if he had really given me a title shot?"

Rhyno dropped his jeans and climbed into the bed. He smiled while straddling Heath's hips. "I feel like I owe you something."

His hair fell over his shoulders when he leaned down to kiss his partner. Their lips met playfully, teasing each other, before Rhyno's mouth went down. He nibbled on Heath's neck for a moment and then shoved his hands under his T-shirt, making him take it off. From the corner of his eye he saw it flying pass them. His mouth pressed down on Heath's left nipple; he sucked on it and lightly scratched it with his teeth. The younger man was melting under his touch.

Rhyno trailed his fingers over the growing bulge in Heath's boxers. Heath was whimpering and all too willing to quickly get rid of his last piece of clothing. Rhyno threw it to the floor and crawled between Heath's legs. Then he wrapped his hand around the other man's dick.

Heath gasped. The next moment he felt Rhyno's warm, wet mouth closing around him. A moan left his lips. His partner bobbed his head. At first he sucked him slowly. Soon, though, he became greedier. It felt so good. Heath squeezed his eyes shut and tossed his head from side to side. He reached for Rhyno, fingers tangling in dark locks.

Rhyno's own hard cock was throbbing in his briefs. But this wasn't about him; Heath deserved his full attention. His tongue pressed against the underside of his friend's member. Pulling back, he licked over the tip of it. Heath groaned and clenched the sheets with his toes.

"Aahhh! Please...more..." _Hot, so hot._ His body was burning when Rhyno took him so deep, his lips touched Heath's pubic bone. He swallowed around him, sending electric bolts through his body. Two fingers stroked Heath's thigh in a way only Rhyno knew he liked. The younger man couldn't hold back anymore. "Rhy... I'm gon..."

Unable to form clear sentences, he came and shot his load down his partner's throat. He bucked his hips a few more times, moaning softly. Rhyno wanted to lick him clean, but Heath was so sensitive now, he gently shoved him away. His friend understood and crawled next to him. They smiled at each other briefly before slipping under the covers.

"Rhyno?" Heath cuddled up to the other man.

"Mhm?" Rhyno put his arm around him and closed his eyes.

"What's caviar?"

The older man chuckled. "You really don't know that?"

Heath blushed. "Of course I do. It's... it's a car, right?" It sounded like one, probably an Italian one.

"You would have chosen me over a car?"

"Sure. I can't get all of my kids into a sports car anyway."

Rhyno chuckled again and placed a kiss on Heath's cheek. "Good night, my Beauty."

"Good night." Wait, hadn't The Miz said he could _eat_ caviar? "It's not a car, is it?"

 


End file.
